


upon us all a little rain must fall

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018 Cap-IM Community Prompt, Art, Gen, Pencil, why does pencil never come out looking as sharp as it is in RL?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Pathetic fallacy finds Steve sadly dangling his legs over the edge of a bridge while it rains. Tony, being Tony, goes after him.





	upon us all a little rain must fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> To whoever requested _Tony finds Steve sitting alone in the rain (universe: any)_ , I hope that this brings you joy these holidays!
> 
> The title is from _The Rain Song_ by Led Zeppelin (the working title was SAD BOI, and I feel this remains relevant).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492192) by [Trekkiehood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood)
  * [Bridge Over Troubled Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727599) by [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/pseuds/vorkosigan)




End file.
